


Unwrapped

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Also I can't be the only one to think that Maura and Larry had chemistry, Episode 8 did me in y'all, Face Reveal, First Kiss, I haven't finished all the episodes that are out yet so no spoilers, Larry showing Maura his true face, M/M, My gay ass sobbed like a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Larry shows his new boyfriend what his face actually looks like.





	Unwrapped

“Larry, honey, it's okay,” he said quietly.“You don't have to be scared.”

“I'm not scared.”

It was true. Larry wasn't scared. He was absolutely petrified. Petrified of what would happen when he took the bandages off. When Maura – no, Morris – would see his real face, what would he think? How would he react? Would he be disgusted, would be turn and flee and leave Larry alone yet again?

But if he stayed, that was a whole other tangle of fears. Could he really hold onto this newfound relationship after closing himself off for so long? What would the others think of him? Would they accept him as readily if he was in an actual relationship with another man? Would Rita and Cliff and Jane and Vic still want to be his friends? God, everything was so confusing and convoluted. He hated this shit.

Morris pressed a soft kiss to the top of his gauze-wrapped head. “We don't have to do this yet if you don't want to.

“No, no,” Larry replied, taking several deep breaths. “I want to. You deserve to know what I actually look like. Just....turn away until I can say you can look.”

The other man smiled, and made a show of turning away and covering his eyes. Larry laughed. He couldn't get enough of Morris' theatrics. Of how unapologetically himself he was. Slowly, ever so slowly, Larry removed the goggles that covered his eyes. He set them down on the table. _Okay, Trainor, it's go time. No turning back now. Time to grow a fucking spine and show everyone that you're not a fucking coward._

But he couldn't. He couldn't do this alone. If he was going to do this, going to be his true self, he needed Morris' help. Morris was the whole reason Larry had started to blossom, after all. Standing up to Darren, defending Danny by the drag queen's side, it had opened a door in his heart that had been barricaded closed for so long.

“Morris....help me?” God, he sounded so fucking weak.

“Oh, of course darling.” The other man turned around and let out a gasp.

Larry froze. “What? What is it?” Oh no, oh no, oh god no. Only his eyes were uncovered and Morris was already having second thoughts. He was already disgusted by Larry and he'd barely seen him!

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, Larry.”

Larry felt like he was going to burst into tears right there and then, but thankfully he was able to hold back. He still shook like a leaf as Morris stepped forward, and with large, gentle hands, began unwrapping the bandages covering his face. Inch by inch, his burned and scarred face was revealed, and yet the other man didn't make a sound, didn't recoil or gag. He just looked at Larry with large, dark eyes filled with sympathy and most importantly, acceptance and love.

And that's when Larry began to cry. He sobbed openly, and Morris embraced him, a hand on the back of his head as Larry buried his face in his shoulder. Pain, and regret, and loneliness, and relief poured out of him in waves that felt like they meant to knock him over. It took a long, long time for Larry to finally calm down, but when he did, he looked up at Travis and smiled. And by god, Morris smiled back.

“Oh, Larry, baby, it's okay. It's alright. You're safe. I told you that no one will judge you here.”

And Morris leaned down, tilting Larry's chin up, and kissed him right on the lips. And it felt so good and right and beautiful. And for the first time in almost sixty years, Larry Trainor knew right where he belonged.


End file.
